


Tongue Tied (please send help)

by alphabets0up



Series: Tongue Tied (please send help) [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Joygi - Freeform, blackpink - Freeform, but not really, jensoo, language barriers, micaheng, red velvet side charracters, redvelvet, satzu - Freeform, twice, twice side characters, wenrene - Freeform, will add more ships/tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabets0up/pseuds/alphabets0up
Summary: When Jennie assumes Jisoo doesn't understand English and decides to teach her, Jisoo goes along with it.or: Jisoo finds herself tongue tied in front of a pretty girl. Said pretty girl decides to teach her English, and she just doesn't have the heart to tell her that she's already fluent.





	1. The Gay Panic

“Dammit,” Jisoo curses under her breath as she stares at the exam paper in her hand. 

Jisoo frustratedly berates herself, muttering incoherent words. Just because she knows how to speak English dosen’t mean that she shouldn’t have studied for the exams. What was she thinking? The Korean sighs, frustrated with herself. Sure Jisoo didn’t care about having a perfect grade all the time like Wendy, but it didn’t mean that she’s fine with having rock bottom marks either.

She shakes her head, folding the paper in half and stuffing it in her notebook.

“Do you need help?” A voice asks in Korean. Jisoo turns head to see a girl much too cute to be wearing a black leather jacket, of all things. For some reason, it works anyway.

“Uhh—” Jisoo replies dumbly, not exactly sure what the cute girl’s referring to.

“With English, I mean,” The cute girl shrugs, looking apologetic, “Sorry, I kind of saw your marks before you kept it away.”

“It— it’s fine,” Jisoo stutters, looking away from the girl’s cat-like eyes. If the girl wasn’t insisting to teach her English, Jisoo thinks that she’d be pretty intimidated by her looks alone.

“Come on, I know English is a bit hard to grasp at first, but I can help!” The cute girl says and nudges Jisoo, handing her phone.

“Uhh…”

“Just put your number, and I’ll send you my schedule so we can set something up, ” She says all too nicely and Jisoo’s fingers automatically move to type in her digits.

“I’ll help you, I know how hard it is to be in a place where there’s no one that can really understand you…” The cute girl trails off. As much as Jisoo would like to protest, she realizes it’s a bit too late for that when she finishes typing her number in.

“Oh, um,” The cute girl pauses, “I’m Jennie, by the way,” Jennie introduces herself as soon as she receives her phone. 

“I’m…” Jisoo’s brain attempts to process the information she’s received, but when she moves to look at the cute girl with a really cute name, her brain fails her again.

“I’m cute.” Jisoo says stupidly. “Wait, no, I mean y-you’re cute!” Jisoo yells instead. Jennie’s smile widens.

“Oh yeah, I-I’m Ji— Jisoo!” She panics. Jennie’s gummy smile never leaves.

“I’ll guess see you around then, cutie,” Jennie says in English, winks, and quickly saunters off.

Jisoo’s jaw drops, completely understanding Jennie’s last words.

“I’m cute?!”

* * *

“What’s the situation, Miss Korea?” Lisa asks in a serious tone.

Right after Jisoo’s encounter with Jennie, the girl that’s literally too cute and too kind to even be real, the Korean had called on her friends: the United Nations. 

Or, at least, that’s what her idiot of a friend, Lisa, calls their group by.

It’s pretty appropriate though, as almost everyone in their little group comes from different places, so Jisoo doesn’t pay much attention to the dumb name.

“I have a name, Lalisa,” Jisoo quips, and Lisa visibly cringes.

“Who the heck is Lalisa? Miss Korea, inappropriate behavior will get you nowhere here!” Lisa shoots back. Beside her, Tzuyu sighs as she silently looks on.

“Well Jisoo, what’d you call us all for? It must be some big problem you have if you decide to call all of us for lunch,” Wendy, the only other sane person in the group, pipes up. She isn’t wrong, their group would only be complete on a few occasions given their hectic schedules.

“So I kind of failed the English exam—” Jisoo begins, only to be interrupted.

“How do you, of all people, fail English? I’d get it if it were Seul or Tzuyu since Seulgi is dumb and Tzuyu is learning like, three languages at the same time,” Yeri comments, earning a grumble from Seulgi.

“My English isn’t that bad!” Seulgi says in accented English.

“I’m Great Britain, and I say your English is  _ atrocious,  _ Miss Korea Number 2,” Yeri shoots back.

“It’s not—” Seulgi pauses, “Wait, what does that mean?” She turns to Wendy who kindly explains it to her. Typical of Canada to do so, Jisoo thinks.

“Dyeing your hair blonde doesn’t make you British, Yeri,” Tzuyu remarks coldly and Lisa howls out in laughter. Wendy’s expression is frozen in shock.

“Shut up, China!” Yeri points her juice box towards the Taiwanese who only shrugs in response.

“It’s Taiwan.”

“Okay, we’re going off track,” Wendy finally recovers from her shock and pacifies the world war, “Back to your story, Jisoo.”

“So I failed English and this cute girl saw my grade. I guess she thought I didn’t understand English and she offered to help me,” Jisoo continues her story.

“What’s so bad about that?” Lisa asks, moving to steal more food from Wendy’s plate. The latter pushes the dish closer towards her as soon as she notices the movement.

“Well I couldn’t say no, and now I have English lessons on like,” Jisoo’s phone suddenly rings, “Every Wednesday, I guess,” She says as soon as she reads the text message.

“Again, what’s the problem?” Yeri asks as she sips on her frappuccino.

“I’m fluent in English, dumbass! If she finds out I’m wasting her time—” Jisoo is interrupted once again.

“Then just lie about it!” Yeri encourages her. Seulgi and Wendy look equally mortified at the suggestion, “Maybe that’ll finally get you a love life, you hopeless dork. How cute is she anyway?” She asks.

There’s a brief pause and everyone nods in agreement.

“Yeah, how cute is she—” Jisoo covers Lisa’s mouth before she can say anything stupid.

“T-that’s her,” Jisoo says in a whisper as a group of girls enter the cafe.

“Which one? They’re all cute, what the hell?!” Yeri whisper yells.

“Is that Irene sunbaenim!?” Wendy freaks out with Seulgi.

“Whoever she is from them, you’re out of your league, unnie,” Tzuyu whispers.

“Shut it, they’re looking at us!” Jisoo says as she sees the group turn to their direction. The United Nations attempt to act natural, but Seulgi’s robotic movements and Lisa’s nervous laughter give them away.

“Hey Jisoo,” Jennie greets in Korean, “I didn’t think I’d see you again so soon,” She smiles. Jisoo’s sure that she’s about to melt.

“Y-yeah, same here!” Jisoo says, much too enthusiastically. From behind Jennie, Jisoo could see Irene Bae, the university crush, and Rose Park, a popular cheerleader.

Well, Tzuyu’s right about Jennie being out of her league if her friends are any indication.

“—text?” Jisoo’s late to realize that Jennie’s already asked her a question.

“Sorry, what was that?” Jisoo manages to squeak out, already feeling small.

“Did you get my text?” Jennie asks again, still smiling. From behind her, Irene looks like she’s sending an ominous look right at her, while Rose’s gaze is elsewhere.

“Ah, y-yeah!” Jisoo winces at her loud tone, “I did. I’m free on Wednesdays too,” She tries to save herself from embarrassment and hide from Irene’s withering gaze.

“Great! It’s a date then,” Jennie says, but catches herself quickly. “A study date,” She clears her throat.

  
“S-sure!” Jisoo says in English unknowingly, and hears a loud smack from behind her. When she looks back, Wendy’s face is firmly planted onto the table. Tzuyu is nowhere to be found, and the rest look constipated.

_ Wait a minute— _

“Excited to learn English, are we?” Jennie pipes up again and Jisoo turns her head back much too quickly. She curses herself internally for switching to English out of the blue.

Jennie giggles, and doesn’t seem to notice Jisoo’s internal struggle. 

“I’ll see you soon, cutie!” She says again in English and walks away with Rose and Irene in tow.

As soon as they’re out of sight, the group bursts into laughter, and Jisoo knows she’s doomed.

“Good luck, you useless lesbian!”

“Shut up, Fake Britain.”


	2. (Read) Between the Lines

As it turns out, the United Nations apparently live under a rock. Or at least, that’s what Tzuyu says when she explains how popular and talented Jennie and her clique is a few days later. Everyone’s jaws drop while the youngest continues on nonchalantly.

“Why do you talk like you know them personally?” Lisa decides to interject.

“I’ve done some photoshoots with Joy unnie and Nayeon unnie. Sana unnie and Irene unnie like to come and watch. The only person I don’t know well is Jennie sunbaenim,” Tzuyu says and continues to munch on a sandwich.

“That’s comforting,” Jisoo says, sarcasm dripping in her tone as her head lightly hits the table.

“Wait you weren’t joking about the modeling thing!?” Yeri nearly chokes on her food, and Wendy pats the younger’s back.

“No. I’m not a scam like you,” Tzuyu replies cooly before looking at Jisoo, “Sorry unnie, I can ask Nayeon unnie about her though.”

“Literally everyone knows Nayeon, what’s the point?” Yeri questions, but is ignored by the group.

“Will you?” Jisoo asks hopefully before adding, “I know Nayeon too, but if she catches on, I’ll never hear the end of it,” She says, grumbling.

“Sure unnie.”

“You’re only nice to both of the Koreas! ” Lisa crosses her arms and pouts. Jisoo shoots finger guns towards the youngest of the group while Seulgi forms hearts with her hands.

“Jisoo unnie and Seulgi unnie feed me,” Tzuyu says simply. Lisa nods eagerly, understanding the Taiwanese’s logic.

“I feed you!” Wendy huffs indignantly.

“You’re Canada, you feed everyone,” Yeri shrugs.

“Hey!” Wendy yells back.

“It’s okay, unnie. I still love…” Tzuyu says in a small voice.

“Tzuyu-ah…” Wendy’s smile brightens like the sun.

“Myself,” Tzuyu finishes, stands up and excuses herself to get to her classes.

“That was savage, holy shit,” Yeri slow claps, impressed.

Wendy deflates. Lisa tries to shower her with kisses but only manages to get smacked upside the head.

**

When Wednesday finally rolls around, Jisoo still isn’t ready when she takes a seat in the middle of the library. She supposes that this is a good idea, so that Jennie would see her right away. 

But who is she kidding? How on earth is she supposed to fake not knowing English? It took years just for the Korean to get rid of the accent so that her English would sound clearer, and now she would have to just magically something that’s been ingrained in her system. Maybe she could just over exaggerate her speech? But then again, that would be too obvious.

In the middle of Jisoo’s anxious fidgeting, she sees a tall figure in between the large bookshelves. Recognizing the arm shooting up to reach the top shelf, Jisoo pushes her chair back until its balancing only on its back legs, and turns her head to see Tzuyu. The tall girl hands the book she had just plucked out from the shelf to the shorter girl beside her. Before Jisoo can even call the Taiwanese over and coo at her wholesome actions, the shorter girl suddenly pulls Tzuyu close, way too close.

Jisoo’s eyes widen as the shorter girl uses the large book to block their faces. A brief moment passes and the book is brought down, and the shorter girl giggles and kisses Tzuyu’s cheek. The shorter girl is looking right at Jisoo with a mischievous smile while Tzuyu looks like she’s in a daze, and she finally realizes who the girl is.

“Holy shi--” Jisoo almost curses loudly until someone suddenly blocks her view.

“Hi Jisoo, ready to learn English?” Jennie chirps out happily. 

“Ah!” Jisoo jolts up out of shock and lets out a choked scream, biting her tongue. She can feel the chair lose its balance and well, she supposes that she’s lived a good life.

If Jisoo had one wish, she wished that she could’ve at least died a less embarrassing death.

The Korean shuts her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

It doesn’t happen.

Instead, warmth envelopes her form and Jisoo hears the slight screech of a chair before she’s returned to her original position. The warmth leaves her, and Jisoo opens her eyes.

“You okay?” Jennie asks, her face way too close for Jisoo’s comfort. “Sorry, I didn’t think you were the type to get shocked so easily,” She adds, her face moving closer.

“I-- I--” Jisoo’s brain doesn’t seem to have recovered from shock when she suddenly switches to English.

“I’m not scary.”

Fuck. What the fuck, Jisoo just wants to die right about now.

“Of course you aren’t,” Jennie chuckles softly,  _ “I’m not scared, _ is what you’re trying to say,” She says and pokes Jisoo’s nose before moving away. Jisoo’s mouth opens and closes uselessly at the action.

“I’m glad you’re trying to use English phrases to improve, but your grammar needs some improvement before we try to even speak English,” Jennie says as she takes a seat beside Jisoo. 

“Can I see your test paper? I know it doesn’t have the best marks, but I think I’ll be able to know where to start if I can see it,” Jennie asks and Jisoo tries her best to function like a normal human being when she reaches into her bag to grab her notebook.

She almost fails when she looks up from her bag to see Tzuyu from a distance, looking in her direction with an amused expression as she pretends to work on her projects.

* * *

Eventually, meeting in the library on Wednesdays eventually becomes a routine for the pair. Honestly, Jisoo’s just glad that she manages to survive every Wednesday and respond to Jennie with some coherence in tact. She still hasn’t confronted Tzuyu about whatever the fuck just happened the first time she met up with Jennie due to their hectic schedules, but she’ll have to just get to that sometime soon.

For now, she has to deal with this.

“Maple Syrup, Korea #2, Fake Britain.. Jisoo what are these contact names?!” Jennie asks in between her breathy laughter. Jisoo tries to laugh with her, but feels a bit embarrassed now that Jennie’s managed to snag her phone away from her. 

“My group of friends call ourselves the United Nations just because a lot of us are foreigners, or have lived in different countries for a while,” Jisoo explains and Jennie’s laughter eventually dies down and a more curious expression settles on her features.

“Oh? Does that include you?” Jennie asks, intrigued. 

“Nope, I’m just Korean,” Jisoo shrugs as she fiddles with her pen. She’s just plain old Kim Jisoo, just another one that shares a surname with probably the whole of Korea.

“I see,” Jennie simply nods. Jisoo thinks that it’s the end of their conversation until Jennie speaks up again.

“I’m just Korean too,” She says with a smile that reaches her eyes. Jisoo’s sure her breath had just been taken hostage with that smile, “Though, I’ve studied in New Zealand for a big part of my life, so that’s why I’m pretty good at English… Though, it took me a while to adjust back to the culture here,” Jennie says thoughtfully. 

Jisoo simply nods and watches Jennie, understanding her struggle somewhat. After all, Jisoo’s always been that weird kid in school. She’s just glad that she’s got friends that are just as weird as herself. It’s a bit… soothing to know that even someone like Jennie struggles with those kinds of things too, sometimes.

“Hm, I think I’ll go ahead and change my name to Kiwi here,” Jennie smiles mischievously and unlocks Jisoo’s phone.

Jisoo suddenly regrets not setting a passcode as she quickly reaches for the device.

_ Please don’t find your name please-- _

“Ah, ah!” Jennie moves away before Jisoo’s grabby hands get anywhere, “This is still considered confiscated, since you kept looking at it while I was trying to teach you,” Jennie tuts, and Jisoo is just about ready to whine like a petulant child when a new voice joins the conversation.

“Confiscated? Are you role playing or something?” Jisoo wants to disappear as soon as she recognizes the newcomer’s distinct laughter, “Kinky,” She adds, absolutely amused.

Jisoo quickly withdraws her arms and sits up straight.

“Shut up, Nayeon,” Jennie huffs, rolling her eyes. It might be Jisoo’s imagination, but she swears she can see the slightest shade of pink dusting her cheeks.

“Oh, no way!” Nayeon says loudly, earning a few frustrated  _ ‘shh!’ _ s from the crowd, “It’s not everyday you see Jennie Kim in the library. It’s not everyday you see Jennie Kim being kinky, in the library, of all places either!” She sniggers, and Jisoo tries her best to not let the blush on her cheeks spread any further.

“Oh, and don’t worry about confiscating anything from Jisoo,” Nayeon adds and plucks Jisoo’s phone from Jennie’s hands, “I can assure you, she’s a  _ very _ good girl,” She hands the phone back over to Jisoo and winks.

Jisoo doesn’t let out a relieved sigh just yet. This is Im Nayeon we’re talking about.

“You know each other?” Jennie asks out of the blue. Jisoo’s thankful for the distraction.

“Uh huh,” Nayeon replies simply before smiling mischievously at Jisoo.

“By the way Jisoo, your baby girl misses you already. She says you haven’t been looking at her photos,” She says vaguely.

Jennie’s blushing furiously, and Nayeon’s face splits into a large grin. Jisoo narrows her eyes, slightly confused as she watches their contradicting expressions as she begins to speak.

“I haven’t had the time--” Nayeon interrupts Jisoo all of a sudden, waving her hand dismissively as her gaze focuses elsewhere.

“I’ll spare you both this time. See you later!” With that, Nayeon suddenly vanishes into the depths of the library. Jisoo heaves a sigh of relief.

“Y-you have a girlfriend?” Jennie suddenly asks. 

“No?” Jisoo answers, though it comes out as more of a question due to the suddenness of Jennie’s inquiry. Jennie’s face goes completely red.

“So then, the baby girl Nayeon was talking about…” Jennie trails off.

“You mean Tzuyu? ” Jisoo asks as she unlocks her phone, and sees that Tzuyu  _ has _ sent her a bunch of photos from their shoot, “Nayeon’s right, I haven’t been checking her out lately,” Jisoo absentmindedly says, her eyes focused on the device.

“Wanna see? She’s so cute,” Jisoo offers as she swipes through Tzuyu’s latest photoshoot. She didn’t think someone like Tzuyu could pull off such a cute concept because of her cool standoffish demeanor, but she’s somehow done it anyway. 

“Is-- Is that really something you should be looking at  _ here _ ?” Jennie asks with her face still red.

“...Yes? I mean, nothing’s wrong with it, and Tzuyu looks good,” Jisoo smiles, and turns the phone so Jennie could see it too.

Jennie squeaks, and shields her eyes with her hands. Jisoo raises a brow.

“What do you think?” Jisoo asks, and Jennie finds the courage to look at Jisoo’s phone to find a tall girl posing with oversized candy. The pastel colors go well with the soft light, and the angle they’ve taken of her is good too.

Jennie heaves a sigh of relief, and Jisoo’s perplexed at her reaction.

“I mean, yeah, she looks g-good,” Jennie manages to say.

“Yeah? I’m really proud of her, she’s kind of like a little sister to me,” Jisoo says with a small smile on her face before checking her watch, “I have classes in a bit, so I’m gonna go now.”

“Oh right, okay. See you later,” Jennie says rather awkwardly.

“See you!”

* * *

“So, how’d it go with Jennie?” Nayeon asks with a shit eating grin on her face. Yeri stands beside her with the same expression.

“Heh,” Yeri snickers, “Baby girl Tzuyu. Sounds kinky,” Yeri’s grin manages to widen.

Jisoo narrows her eyes at the both of them until something finally clicks in her head.

…

..

.

“Nayeon, you piece of shit!”

“Just helping the gays! No need to thank me!”

Jisoo finally realizes her poor choice of words that day.

* * *

“You should confess,” Lisa tells Jisoo suddenly, as they walk out of the classroom a few weeks later. Jisoo almost trips at her friend’s sudden words.

“What?” Jisoo says in disbelief.

“You should confess. You’ve been pining for her, for how long now?”

“Shut up, Lalisa.”

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad!” Lisa encourages, “Stop being a useless lesbian for once!”

“I’m trying!” Jisoo replies, exasperated.

“You aren’t trying hard enough!” Lisa pouts, “Look, we’re gonna have lunch with Wendy because she says that she has an idea.”

“Wendy’s just as useless as me,” Jisoo deadpans, “Actually, scratch that, she’s even worse. Look!” Jisoo pulls Lisa, hiding the both of them behind the large trash bins as they witness the scene.

“Wendy-ah, you’ll come, right?” Irene asks, her features highlighted with pinkish hues as she looks at Wendy.

“I, uhh,” Wendy’s brain seems to have shut down completely.

“What’s Canada’s business with Mount Olympus?” Lisa whispers to Jisoo.

“Mount Olympus, Lisa what the fuck?” Jisoo whispers back.

“Mount Olympus because Irene sunbaenim is literally Aphrodite in the flesh,” Lisa says, “Don’t you dare disagree with me just because you have Jennie.”

“I’m not blind, Thailand. A-and she isn’t mine!” Jisoo whisper yells, pushing Lisa with her shoulder.

“Seungwan-ah?” Irene suddenly says, catching their attention.

“Y-yes! I’ll come,” Wendy says, “I’ll come for you!”

Wendy’s eyes widen comically.

“I-- I mean, I’ll--” Wendy stutters. Irene rests her index finger between her lips, silencing the stuttering mess.

Lisa’s bangs fly out of her face. Jisoo’s jaw drops.

“That’s good,” Irene says, smirking, “I’ll see you then,” The goddess cups Wendy’s cheek briefly before leaving.

Lisa and Jisoo wheeze.

“Lisa, I’m literally dead!” Jisoo wheezes in the most silent tone she can muster while holding onto Lisa’s shoulder in a poor attempt to keep her balance, ”Where’s Yeri and her camera when you need it?!”

“You have a phone, idiot!” Lisa says in between her bouts of laughter.

“It’s over, idiot!” Jisoo pushes Lisa as they continue to laugh.

“What are you both doing there?! How long have you both been there?!” A voice thunders, and the two idiots look up to see Wendy standing in front of their crouched forms.

“I’ll come for you!” Lisa says loudly and snorts, Wendy looks absolutely mortified.

“S-S-shut up! She’s literally just there!” Wendy switches to English in the middle of her panic, and tries to silence her loud friends.

“And y'all thought I was bad!” Jisoo cackles and reverts to using English as well, “When Seulgi finds out someone’s topped her--”

“You will not speak of this, or else,” Wendy threatens.

“Or else what?” Lisa helps Jisoo stand up straight, the duo towering over the short girl.

“I won’t tell you my idea, and you’ll never be able to confess to Jennie” Wendy huffs, crossing her arms and ruffling her bangs.

“As if your ideas work anyway,” Jisoo snipes back.

“Well, I’ll have you know I snagged a date with _ the  _ Irene Bae. And she was the one who asked me to go!” Wendy wiggles her eyebrows. Lisa and Jisoo look at each other, and then look at Wendy. The two repeat the process for a while until--

“...Fine, we won’t tell anyone.”

“Good. Now let’s get some lunch and I’ll tell you what I have in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i do have schoolmates who call tuemselves the united nations for the same reasons lmao


	3. Spill the (Sauce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have a lot of ideas (i cant believe i forgot about dahyun's iconic bonjuru kjdhsk) and terrible self control so this might go on for a bit longer lmao

“Japan, locked in. I repeat, I have Japan locked in.”

“Stop using the phone like a walkie talkie and just go get her!”

“I’m trying! She has short legs but she walks so fast!”

“Then walk faster!”

The towering figure power walks with all her might, trying to catch up to the culprit without raising suspicion. Just as the culprit quickly turns the corner, a loud thud resounds.

“Oof!” The culprit squeaks. She finds the culprit on the tiled ground, having tripped over nothing.

“Sana Minatozaki from the land of the rising sun, you’re under arrest!” Lisa towers above her in all her 167 cm glory.

“What? But why?” Sana questions, sitting up. The Japanese girl didn’t look particularly scared of anything, just merely curious as to why this tower of a person decided to follow her.

“Argh whatever, come with us and you won’t get hurt,” Lisa breaks character, and helps the clumsy girl up.

“Us?” Sana questions, tilting her head. Lisa turns around, looking for her friend.

“Seul?” Lisa yells, “Where the heck—” The Thai steps back craning her neck in search of her friend.

“I’m, haah,” A tired voice echoes, followed by heavy footsteps. “here…”

“There you are, you slowpoke!” Lisa says joyfully, poking at Seulgi’s side before turning back to Sana. If Seulgi weren’t so tired, she’d push Lisa away. 

“See? Yes us, come on now!” Lisa says much too loudly.

“Okay, fine...” Sana sighs dejectedly, “I swear if this is another confession…” She mumbles to herself.

* * *

Jisoo sighs in defeat, staring at Sana sitting directly in front of her looking much like a prisoner as Lisa and Seulgi flank her sides like guards. The Korean looks at both of her tall friends— they look very satisfied with themselves, much like dogs waiting to be praised by their owner.

Jisoo sighs again.

How did it all come to this, you might ask. Well it’s quite simple, really.

_“You just tell her how you feel, Jisoo, with all your heart, and with conviction!”_ Wendy screamed out that day, earning a smack upside the head from Lisa, and a long, long groan of disappointment from Jisoo. 

All that buildup and drama for nothing.

She wasted her money to treat Wendy, only to receive the most useless, most obvious idea on earth. (Jisoo doesn’t know what on earth the goddess Irene sees in her, but that’s far from the point.) With the disappointment lingering in the air, the three loudmouths spending lunch together means some tea had to be spilled. 

Or had been spilled accidentally. It’s not Jisoo’s fault that she’s still not over her shock.

_“Guys, I think our baby Tzuyu has a girlfriend,”_ Jisoo’s tongue slipped that day, and continued to slip as she divulged more details, _“I saw her in the library that one time. She was flirting around with Sana Minatozaki. She saw me looking at them, but I don’t know what it meant. Makes me wanna talk to her and ask about whatever that was, y’know,”_

Lisa and Wendy were left in a state of shock that day, especially the latter as she’s familiar with Sana Minatozaki, the cute bubbly girl who flirts with anything and everything. Sometimes by accident, sometimes on purpose. You’d never know until she tells you, really.

Now Jisoo isn’t so sure if this is a good idea, now that she has Sana sitting in front of her, ‘captured,’ as Lisa would say.

“When I said I wanted to talk to her, I didn’t mean like this,” Jisoo gestures vaguely at their strange predicament. 

The United Nations are currently seated on a round table, with Yeri too busy on her phone to care, and Wendy kindly offering Sana a cupcake, apologizing for dragging her all the way here. Tzuyu’s nowhere to be found, but Jisoo supposes it’d be better like this.

Sana accepts the cupcake happily, and looks at Jisoo as if contemplating her next words.

“What? You said you couldn’t find her, so we brought her to you,” Wendy gestures with her hands, “Although we used some drastic measures, she’s finally here!” Wendy crosses her arms proudly, and Jisoo can only facepalm.

“Was this about what happened in the library?” Sana pipes up. Jisoo simply nods, sighing. Lisa and Wendy’s expressions harden.

“Library? What happened?” Seulgi pipes up, looking at Jisoo.

“Ooh, let me in on the tea,” Yeri suddenly joins the conversation, putting her phone down.

“Well it was nothing much really, you’re just overreacting unnie!” Sana says in such a sugary sweet tone that makes Lisa’s aegyo look even worse than it already is.

Jisoo snaps the Pocky stick in her hand.

“So Tzuyu is just ‘nothing much’ to you? Just another fling then, Minatozaki?” Jisoo snaps. Seulgi, Lisa, and Wendy gasp while Yeri sends a glare towards Sana.

“No, that’s not what I meant!” Sana immediately defends, “I seriously like Tzuyu-ah, but your reaction to me kissing her was way too much... Like you’ve never been kissed before,” The Japanese explains.

Jisoo looks away from Sana’s twinkling eyes, trying to hide the blush blooming on her features. Sana smiles, happy to have averted the crisis.

“Wait, WHAT?!” Wendy slams her hands onto the table and stands up, “You did WHAT to our child?!”

“Our child?” Sana’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion, until she looks around and sees five murderous gazes from all around the table.

  
“Oh…” Sana mumbles feeling small. Nope, the crisis was not averted. She made it worse, “I should’ve introduced myself first, then...”

When Sana receives no response from the group, she nervously stands up and tries to ignore the multiple eyes on her as she does so. Clearing her throat, she begins.

“Well what’s a time better than the present, right?” Sana tries to ease the tension, but to no avail, “I— I’m Sana Minatozaki, as some of you know, a— a third year Performing Arts major.”

Sana holds her breath, waiting for anything to happen. The tension in the air is thick, and Sana would’ve really appreciated it if Tzuyu would’ve at least warned her of her protective unnies. Sana’s friends with Seulgi, Jisoo, and Wendy, but she’s never seen some of the kindest souls on campus look absolutely terrifying until today.

“When did you start seeing Tzuyu?” Yeri’s the first one to break the silence. Wendy sits back down.

“Well, we technically aren’t together yet a-and I haven’t really confessed either—”

“Then why’d you kiss her in the library?” Seulgi’s eyes narrow threateningly.

“Um, I did it impulsively because she looked so cute, I’m sorry—”

“You know that she’s younger than you, right?” Jisoo crosses her arms.

“Yes, of course, I will take responsibility for—”

“Good. But you don’t have our complete approval to date her yet,” Wendy says, and Sana takes a seat, relieved that the barrage of questions seem to be over.

“So, what do I have to do—”

“Trial by fire!” Lisa slams her fist onto the table. Sana wants to shrink at the amount of attention their table is receiving.

“Lisa, no,” Jisoo shakes her head.

“Shut up, Lisa,” Yeri follows, with a frown on her face. Lisa frowns at them before looking at Sana.

“You’ll just have to prove yourself, Japan,” Lisa says solemnly.

  
“Japan?” Sana tilts.

“We don’t even know if you’re worthy for our Taiwan with your dating history,” Wendy comments, and Sana nods the gears in her head clicking, “But we’ll let you go, for now.”

“Sorry, we questioned you, but haven’t introduced you to everyone yet,” Seulgi says, her once intimidating cat eyes forming into happy crescents, “Beside you is Lisa, a second year dance major. Over there is Yeri, a freshman. She’s taking up… What are you taking up again?”

“Fuck you, Seulgi,” Yeri spits out without any bite while Seulgi goes over to her with a peace offering in the form of more food, “I’m taking English Lit.”

“Nice to meet you two... So this is the rest of the United Nations, then?”

“Yup! Sorry about a while ago, Tzuyu’s never dated before, and she’s our baby so we’re just very protective of her,” Wendy says, apologetic.

“Don’t worry about it, I know the feeling,” Sana says. “Have you met France yet? That girl is like my baby too!”

“Woah, woah, we have a baguette on campus?” Lisa asks, absolutely amazed. Yeri facepalms.

“She only knows bonjour, but she says it everywhere,” Sana comments, “She’s also small and cute and very, very pale. It shouldn’t be hard to find her.”

“Oh, you mean Dahyun?” Yeri asks, and Sana nods eagerly, “I share some gen ed classes with her. We should drag her here.”

“Wow, bonjuru!” A loud voice suddenly echoes, “So beautiful! So expensive!” The loud voice says in English.

“Speak of the devil,” Yeri says and looks around for Dahyun.

“OH NO, She’s as small as a baguette! So cute!” Lisa gushes over the petite girl that had bent down to greet a stray cat by the open field. Said girl doesn’t seem to notice the group’s stares.

“C’mon let’s catch her before she escapes, we need to protect her!” Lisa suddenly pulls both Yeri and Seulgi out of their seats. Yeri’s struggling to get out of the Thai’s strong grip, and Seulgi follows Lisa without complaint.

“Hurt her, and I’m gonna make sure all of your lives are hell!” Sana warns loudly as the trio dash towards Dahyun, ignoring the Japanese’s threats.

“B— Bonjouru…?” The petite girl finally notices all of the eyes on her, and the tall people running towards her.

“You guys, she isn’t a pokemon! Don’t scare her!” Wendy gets up from her seat, chasing after the trio who are now chasing after a terrified Dahyun.

Unlike the United Nations’ earlier chase, Dahyun’s short legs are no match for Lisa’s long legs, nor Seulgi’s speed. Yeri almost tumbles into the grassy field, but Wendy manages to catch her just in time, causing Yeri’s phone to slip out of her grasp. The group splits into two, chasing two different things, and its absolute chaos.

Jisoo sighs and combs through her hair. It’s just another day with the gang.

After a while, Dahyun’s finally captured by the rest of the United Nations, that have surprisingly managed to regroup, and Jisoo returns to eating her Pocky. She watches as Wendy, bless her soul, offers the terrified girl a cupcake. (Jisoo has no idea where the cupcake had come from, but who is she to question Canada’s kindness?) Almost instantly, the petite girl stops hiding behind a nonchalant Yeri, and latches onto Wendy like a lifeline.

“Bonjuru!” Dahyun says happily, “I’m Dahyun!” Her voice is loud enough for Jisoo and Sana to hear. Jisoo can hear the Japanese sighing in relief at their interaction.

Lisa practically melts into the field at the cuteness. She’s always been weak to cute things, and Dahyun is no exception. Meanwhile Seulgi’s bright eye smile is competing with Dahyun’s as they introduce each other. Jisoo shakes her head, they’ll get along just fine. Sana continues to watch as well, making sure Dahyun is safe and nibbles on her cupcake. The two remain silent for a while, not really knowing what to say or do anymore. 

Jisoo takes her phone out, and checks the time, while Sana drums her free hand on the surface of the table, contemplating her next words as she watches Jisoo look through the box of Pocky to check if there were any sticks left.

“Hey Jisoo?” Sana starts.

“Hm?” Jisoo looks up from the box to look at the former.

“What were you doing with Jennie in the library?” The Japanese girl tilts her head.

“Oh, she’s just… helping me out with some things,” The Korean responds vaguely.

“Every week?”

“...Yeah.”

“Jisoo,” Sana says firmly.

“Yeah?” Jisoo tries to decipher the Japanese’s blank expression.

“Stop bluffing.”

Jisoo coughs loudly, smacking her hand on the table as she tries to recover. Shaking her head furiously, the Korean then looks at Sana.

“I’m not!”

“Oh come on! I saw how you were looking at Jennie!” Sana protests, frustrated at the useless lesbian. Jisoo remains silent.

“Okay fine,” Sana relents, “Tell you what, here’s a little tip. Jennie doesn’t particularly like huge, grand gestures unless they’re done by the right people. If you aren’t sure that you’re part of that people, I suggest you just be honest with her.”

“Sana, thank you for the advice, but I don’t really need it,” Jisoo says with so much finality that Sana’s about to give up until she spots something from the corner of her eye.

“Psh, stop being so shy about telling Jennie how—”

“Tell me what?” A new voice asks. Jisoo jerks, hitting her knee under the table as her brain goes into overdrive.

“Hey guys!” Sana greets her group of friends that had arrived behind Jisoo, “Jennie! Jisoo had something important to tell you!” Sana says eagerly, much like an overexcited puppy. If Jennie weren’t here, Jisoo would’ve committed murder by now.

“Sana—” She tries instead.

“I’ll have to get going, my girlfriend needs me!” Sana’s phone buzzes with impeccable timing, and the Japanese stands, ready to leave until Jisoo raises a brow.

“Your girlfriend?” Jisoo says threateningly, focusing all of her energy in trying to telepathically murder Sana. The Korean doesn’t notice multiple brows shooting up in astonishment from behind her.

“I-I mean, my soon to be girlfriend, Tzuyu-ah!” Sana squeaks out, uncharacteristically nervous. Irene, Joy, Rosé, and Jennie all look equally puzzled. Sana’s never afraid of anyone, “I’ll get going now, bye!” 

Sana clumsily dashes towards the group behind Jisoo, and accidentally hip checks the table before disappearing. Jisoo’s buffeted by the surprising amount of force, and almost falls backwards until strong arms hold her steady.

“Woaah—!” Jisoo nearly shouts.

“You okay?” Jennie asks. When Jisoo opens her eyes, she’s met with the most beautiful dark brown eyes she’s ever seen. Jennie’s face is angled to look directly below her own as the former holds her back from falling.

“This is familiar, isn’t it?” Jennie giggles, and pokes Jisoo’s nose gently.

“Uh, yeah hahaha…” Jisoo says awkwardly. She might’ve stayed in Jennie’s arms forever if she didn’t hear someone clear their throat. Awkwardly, the two pull away from each other. When Jisoo moves to stand up, she sees, Irene Bae, Joy Park, and Rosé Park right behind Jennie.

Tzuyu’s definitely right; she’s out of Jennie’s league by miles.

Jisoo swallows nervously, avoiding eye contact with Jennie, and the three intimidating women behind her. 

_So this is how Sana felt._

“So, what were you going to tell me?” Jennie has her hands clasped behind her back as she smiles sweetly. 

For once, Jisoo notices, Jennie’s not wearing her usual girl crush getup that usually involved a lot of leather, jackets, and boots. She’s wearing sneakers with a cute white sundress that stops at her thighs. It’s so out of character for Jennie, but she’s still so _so_ pretty, and Jisoo’s sure she wouldn’t recognize the cute girl from afar. Jisoo wants to cry; her eyes are blessed.

“Jisoo?” Jennie asks again, her face much too close for Jisoo’s comfort. From Jisoo’s peripheral, she can see Irene and Joy glaring at her.

“Um, uh…” Jisoo decides to start, “Yeah, I do have something to tell you,” The Korean tries to stall herself. She needs to think of something, anything, because she’s definitely _not_ ready to confess to Jennie just yet.

_Yet?_

Jisoo ignores her thoughts, pressing on as she awkwardly clears her throat. Rosé looks at Jisoo encouragingly, and sends her a friendly smile. It’s such a contrast to Irene and Joy who look just about ready to tear the Korean apart.

“But here’s the thing,” Jisoo tries to explain something out of nothing, “I don’t know how to say it…” Jisoo pauses a bit dramatically. If there’s anything she’s learned from her theater friends, it’s this.

Jennie takes a hold of Jisoo’s hand, squeezing it in a way that’s supposed to be comforting. All Jisoo can feel are sparks coming into her system, and it’s definitely not helping. Jennie doesn’t know this, however, and steps even closer into Jisoo’s bubble of space with an unreadable expression on her face.

“MAKE BRITAIN GREAT AGAIN!” A loud voice booms, followed by what Jisoo knows as Yeri’s signature evil laughter. The moment is broken, and Jennie lets go of her hand. 

Jennie and her friends look back, momentarily distracted by Yeri screaming something about Britain before being tackled to the ground by Lisa. The chaos makes Rosé giggle and Irene cross her arms.

Jisoo just wants to smack her head against the concrete. Why are her friends like this?

“Bonjuru, unnie!” A voice whispers from behind Jisoo. It’s unmistakably Dahyun. A hand takes her arm and opens her hand, only to leave something in it. When Jisoo turns to look at the petite girl, she’s already a good distance away from her.

“Fighting!” Dahyun encourages, and Jisoo clenches her fist only to notice that her new friend had left her a bottle of...

Worcestershire sauce?

Attached to the bottle was a post it note that read:

_One of GREAT Britain’s delicacies._

_—Yeri_

_Use it wisely!_

_—Dahyun_

…

..

.

This is why her friends are like this, Jisoo realizes soon enough. She has to treat them all soon, and replace her best friend from Lisa to Dahyun.

“Sorry. They were really distracting,” Jennie’s voice pipes up suddenly, and Jisoo moves to hide the bottle behind her back. “Where were we?”

“I really don’t know how to say it, Jennie,” Jisoo says, frowning.

“Just tell me, it’s okay,” Jennie says gently. 

Jisoo takes a deep breath. All eyes are on her.

“Worcestrshshr,” Jisoo tries to pronounce.

“What?”

“Worceshsrshre,” Jisoo fails again. It’s not like she knows how to actually say this word despite her English fluency anyway, “The— the sauce. I asked Sana and a few others about it but no one knows how to say the thing,” Jisoo gestures frustratedly.

“It’s stupid, I’m sorry,” Jisoo apologizes when she realizes that Jennie’s completely silent, and her expression’s still unreadable as ever. From the Korean’s peripheral, she can see Rosé sighing and Irene’s death stare turn into lazers. Joy is trying to hold her laughter, crouched as she clutches her stomach.

It doesn’t take long for Jennie’s gummy smile to make a comeback, and Jisoo admits that she does feel a bit bad. She’s not sure about what it is that she feels bad for, but she supposes that she’ll find that out later.

“That’s what’s been bothering you?” Jennie giggles, and takes a hold of Jisoo’s hand again.

“Worcestershire,” Jennie says perfectly, and she’s the only person who can say the word so perfectly, and _wow_ Jisoo has no idea that she could fall for a girl even more with just one word.

The Korean’s completely speechless over one word, and Jennie giggles melodiously.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Jennie says, “I can teach you how to pronounce the word properly on Wednesday. It’s a mouthful after all,” Jennie steps forward to close Jisoo’s now unhinged jaw.

“I’ll see you on Wednesday, cutie,” Jennie says in English, and leaves with her friends before Jisoo’s brain can even reboot.

  
  


Absentmindedly, Jisoo reaches for her phone to message the United Nations.

* * *

**Korea #1:** **@pad.thai** tell Dahyun I love her

_pad.thai has added Kim Dahyun_ to the chat.

_Kim Dahyun has changed her nickname to BAGUETTE._

**BAGUETTE** : b o n j u r u

 **maplesyrup:** its *bonjour btw

 **pad.thai:** no one cares canada

 **Korea #1** :i love you **@BAGUETTE**

 **BAGUETTE** : <3

 **maplesyrup:** but what about JENNIE **@Korea #1**

 **GREAT Britain:** yeah, i didnt spend money on worsterjsksds for you to love france u muppet

 **Korea #1** : i’m a useless lesbian

 **Korea #1:** i’m here to disappoint

 **GREAT Britain:** ugh

 **pad.thai:** Japan’s going to kill u

 **Korea #1:** not if i kill her first

 **Korea #2:** is this WWIII?

 **GREAT Britain:** shut up second korea ur not funny

 **Taiwan:** do i want to know?

 **Taiwan:** is this about sana

 **pad.thai:** kjdshfk KICK HER OUT SHE CANT KNOW

 **Taiwan:** wait what did i do

 **GREAT Britain:** you’ve been replaced **@Taiwan**

 **Taiwan:** i thought u loved me **@Korea #1**

 **Korea #1:** i can explain

 **GREAT Britain:** bye

 **Korea #1:** YERI WAIT

_GREAT Britain_ has kicked _Taiwan_ from the chat _._

**GREAT Britain:** put her back in when sana’s dead ty **@Korea #1**

 **pad.thai:** tsk stop playing with girls hearts u player **@Korea #1**

 **BAGUETTE:** am i just another one of your girls unnie? </3 **@Korea #1**

 **Korea #1:** u all suck


	4. Of Plans and Happy Accidents

“Hold up, I just realized something…” Lisa says as she holds her book up upside down, trying to cover her face as she watches Jisoo and Jennie from a distance.

“You cockblocked Jisoo!” Lisa whisper yells at the petite girl beside her.

“I didn’t!” Dahyun denies as she continues to tap on the table with her pencil, trying to figure out the beat for her composition, “Jisoo unnie looked like she was about to faint if I didn’t get her out of that, and Yeri had the sauce with her— we had to make the most out of it!”

Lisa sighs. Dahyun is right, and honestly her quick thinking is probably the United Nations’ best bet at this point if they wanted to get Jisoo and Jennie, (or Jensoo as Yeri called their ship) together. The two have been dancing around each other for months now and even Wendy and Irene are (surprisingly) moving faster than those two. 

“True… But she’s such a coward, dammit,” Lisa replies, frustrated as she watches Jennie and Jisoo from afar.

The two girls are huddled up much too closely for it to even look relatively platonic. Or at least, that’s how it looks if you have a working gaydar. Jisoo’s silently answering some sort of worksheet that Lisa’s sure she could ace if she weren’t so dead set on pretending that she didn’t know how to speak English while Jennie’s staring up at her with honey eyes. She’s even biting her lip, for goodness’ sake, and Jisoo still doesn’t notice the very obvious signs.

Lisa knows the rumors. Jennie’s not a bully, but she’s not exactly that nice either. If Irene Bae is the ice queen of the campus, then Jennie Kim is the fire queen. She’s known to be extremely up front, and spits out words that leave grown men crying. Lisa also knows that the rumors are exaggerated, especially since she seems to attract  _ those _ kinds of guys that stop at nothing until they hear the word yes. It’s like no doesn’t exist in their vocabulary, and Lisa can understand why Jennie always makes herself appear so intimidating. It’s a defense mechanism more than anything.

Lisa’s shocked that Jisoo’s completely oblivious to these rumors when she asked a few weeks back. The oblivious girl doesn’t even notice the jaws dropping around her whenever Jennie’s gummy smile comes out when she cracks a lame joke, or any time really, as long as Jisoo’s there. She doesn’t notice just how soft Jennie is around her, and its frustrating the Thai girl to no end.

When Lisa emerges from her sea of thoughts, she catches Jennie pronouncing the beginning of worcestershire. Jisoo seems to be in a daze, her eyes solely focused on Jennie’s lips. The Thai girl almost throws her book towards the oblivious couple, until someone stands in front of her.

“Hey, um, you’re Lisa, right?” The friendly looking girl asks in a library appropriate volume, something not a lot of people do these days. 

When Lisa finally recognizes who’s talking to her, she almost makes a mad dash out of the library. And no, it’s not because she’s as useless as Jisoo, she’s… she’s just not ready for this. She’s not ready for Rosé Park in all her crop top glory to be talking to her in a library when she just wants to scream at how good the cheerleader looks right now.

Okay, maybe she  _ is _ just as useless as her best friend.

Luckily her attempt at being the university’s next track star is stopped when Dahyun squeezes her knee from under the table, sending her an encouraging smile.

_ You can do it! _ Lisa can practically hear Dahyun’s words.

“Y-yeah, that’s me!” Lisa manages to say. Dahyun grins happily at the Thai girl.

“Great!” Rosé says a bit too loudly, awkwardly even, “Um… This is weird, but can I borrow you for a second? It’ll be really quick.”

_ Borrow? You can take me anytime.  _ Lisa snorts at her own thoughts. Maybe if she were as confident as Yeri, or as good looking as Tzuyu, she’d drop that kind of line. But she’s really not that kind of person. She’s just a dork who likes to dance.

“What?” Rosé looks stunned, for some strange reason. Lisa also realizes that Dahyun looks just as paralyzed as the cheerleader.

“What?” Lisa responds, clueless. The gears in her head turn slowly.

“I— I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Lisa knows her face is just about as red as a tomato right now. Rosé is looking away, sporting cheeks with the same color as her name, and Dahyun suddenly clears her throat.

“Is— Is- Is that a baguette!? I have to go!” Dahyun nearly yells as she stands, the chair creaking noisily as the baguette-sized girl runs away with a messy stack of paper in her arms.

“Dahyun, wait—!”

* * *

“Tzuyu...”

“Tzuyu-ah,” She tries again. Tzuyu moves to sit further away from her.

“Tzuyu-ah, unnie loves you,” She plops beside the Taiwanese on the bed.

Tzuyu crosses her arms and huffs. She has to try another strategy.

“Tzuyu-ah, I have sugar cookies just for you,” She offers her a box, knowing that this would happen. The Taiwanese looks at the box being handed over to her, and sends a weak glare before grabbing the whole thing for herself.

“Was it because of Dahyun?” The Korean asks as Tzuyu opens the box and bites into a sugar cookie.

The Taiwanese shakes her head.

“What is it, then?”

“Why was I removed from group chat?” Tzuyu mumbles, looking like a kicked puppy, “Am I not your friend anymore?”

A pang of guilt washes over Jisoo, and she feels like the worst unnie in the world as she sees Tzuyu’s tears building up from the corners of her eyes. 

“Tzuyu-ah, it’s not like that,” She says gently, moving to envelop the Taiwanese in an embrace.

“You even replied to my pictures late…” Tzuyu sniffles, and if she didn’t look so heartbroken, Jisoo would’ve cooed at her cute dongsaeng.

“Yeri kicked you out of the chat because we kind of… interrogated Sana the other day," Jisoo says, gauging Tzuyu's reaction.

Tzuyu simply nods.

"You're not mad?" The Korean asks, watching as Tzuyu sets the box of cookies aside.

"We aren't dating, and you saw what happened in the library… I understand, unnie," Tzuyu folds her hands in front of herself as she straightens her back.

"Do you like her?"

Tzuyu pauses for a moment before snuggling closer to Jisoo, resting her head on the shorter girl's shoulder despite the discomfort due to their height difference.

"I like her a lot,” Tzuyu says with a small smile, “You like Jennie a lot too,” She adds, a small mischievous smirk lighting up her features.

“You little—!” Jisoo abruptly ends their embrace, trying to keep a stern expression, “I mean, you not-so-little punk!” The older huffs crossing her arms. The Taiwanese’s eyes shine in amusement.

“And here I thought you really felt bad about being left out!” Jiso gets up from the bed with a pout on her face, “I even got you cookies!”

“Thank you for feeding me, unnie,” Tzuyu says cutely with a small bow, and that nearly sets Jisoo off course until she realizes something.

“What’re you up to?” Jisoo asks, tapping her foot impatiently.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” The younger says, and if Jisoo didn’t realize that Tzuyu was acting earlier, maybe she would’ve fallen for this too.

“You have five seconds to tell me what it is,” Jisoo stands her ground.

“Five,” Jisoo begins counting down.

“Four.”

“Three,” The Korean raises her brow. 

It doesn’t seem to affect the Taiwanese.

“Two...” Jisoo hesitates. She doesn’t actually know what she’s going to do if Tzuyu doesn’t say anything. 

“One.”

As if on cue, the door suddenly bursts open.

“G’day, mate!” A loud voice bellows. Jisoo’s sure that she’s never heard anyone sound so Austrailian in her life. 

When Jisoo whips her head to see who had barged into Tzuyu’s dorm room, darkness suddenly surrounds her and strong arms keep her from moving.

“Yo, what the fuck—!” Jisoo panics in English, cursing with such a colorful vocabulary that leaves the Australian shocked.

“Wait, you speak English?” The voice asks in the same language. Jisoo recognizes it as Rosé’s voice.

_ Wait… _ When the Korean’s mind finally processes the information, another voice yells, followed by heavy footsteps and more yelling.

“That’s not important now!”

“JUST GET HER!” 

**_SMACK!_ **

* * *

“Oh shit she dead!” Lisa hollers as Jisoo’s form crumples. Seulgi struggles to hold onto Jisoo’s body and accidentally drops her to the floor. Rosé gasps worriedly, and bends down to check if Jisoo’s alright.

“I’m sorry,” Rosé apologizes to Jisoo’s unconscious form before standing up, “I’m never gonna greet anyone like that again.”

“I can’t believe that worked…” Dahyun says, a torn baguette in hand as she stares at the deadly weapon used to render the Korean unconscious. The rest of the broken baguette is on the ground. Yeri blinks twice.

“Remind me to never get in a fight with you,” Yeri says and slowly backs away from the girl everyone once considered cute and harmless. Sana moves to hide behind Tzuyu as well.

“Babe, where do we hide the body?” Joy asks as she wraps her arms around Seulgi’s waist. The conscious Korean shrugs, staring at her fellow Korean’s unconscious form.

“I still can’t believe you two are dating and none of us noticed,” Sana huffs as she watches Joy and Seulgi be disgusting, “I expect full details later!” She demands and Tzuyu sighs.

“I don’t think you’d want that,” Seulgi mumbles under her breath, her cheeks reddening. Joy chuckles lowly from behind her as she steals a kiss from the shorter girl.

“Why are we doing this again?” The Taiwanese decides to ask, shifting everyone’s attention elsewhere while trying to conceal her concern for her unconscious unnie.

“For the useless lesbians,” Nayeon pipes up as she props Jisoo’s body up to rest against the foot of the bed, “For the ship that  _ should  _ be sailing faster than any of your ships,” Nayeon sticks her tongue out teasingly at Joy and Seulgi.

“I can understand you’re jealous Nayeon, but playing cupid won’t get you a girl,” Joy shoots a mischievous grin towards the older.

“I’m not—”

“Ugh, why are you all so noisy…?” A low voice rumbles, interrupting Nayeon. Everyone in the room is about to panic at the prospect of an angry Jisoo after being knocked out, but luckily Sana’s quick thinking comes to save them.

“Dahyun, use baguette!” Sana shouts suddenly, shocking almost everyone in the room.

“BONJURU!” Dahyun follows in a panic, harshly smacking the remains of her baguette at Jisoo’s head.

Jisoo’s out cold again.

* * *

When Jisoo comes to, she isn’t really shocked to find a familiar girl in front of her. Honestly, she isn’t too shocked to discover that she’s tied to a chair either when she realizes that the United Nations minus Wendy are here with a few new additions too. Although, she just doesn’t know why the back of her head hurts like hell, and why she feels like she hasn’t washed her hair in ages.

The Korean tries to take a good look at the spacious room. The scented candles lit around the room make the whole place look strange, like it came straight out of some weird thriller since none of the lights are turned on either, but it’s someone’s apartment no doubt. Someone pretty loaded must own the place, and Jisoo quickly figures out that it’s probably her room.

“Im Nayeon,” Jisoo concludes, her voice coming out rather husky.

“Kim Jisoo,” Nayeon responds. The whole room is silent.

The two Koreans stare each other down for a moment, until someone clears their throat.

“So, what’s all of this?” Rosé asks, exasperated, “And why are you getting English lessons from Jennie when you already know English? You don’t even have an accent!” She glares as Jisoo.

“I’m a useless lesbian that can’t talk to a cute girl I like, so I grabbed the opportunity to talk to her when she offered English lessons. I’m not sure if she’s even into girls, but it’s not like I really have a chance with someone like her anyway,” The Korean provides her with an answer, her tone surprisingly level, “That’s really all you need to know,” Jisoo shrugs, and to no one’s surprise, Rosé looks disappointed. If Jisoo looks around, she’d see the whole world disappointed at her uselessness.

“For a Communications major, you suck at this,” Sana remarks offhandedly.

“First of all, I’m a  _ Mass _ Communications major. Not a  _ One on one _ Communications major,”Jisoo retorts, and Sana pouts at that, “Can I go now?”

“You haven’t even heard what I have to say!” Nayeon stomps her feet like a baby. 

Tzuyu looks at the box of cookies in her hands, and then looks back at Nayeon, contemplative. Sana taps the Taiwanese’s shoulder and shakes her head.

“Nayeon, it’s that time of the year,” Jisoo says vaguely, an evil smile blooming from her features, “I’m down, just stop tying me up me every time you ask,” She says in English.

Everyone looks scandalized, except for a select few (read: Dahyun, Tzuyu, and Seulgi) who don’t understand her words completely.

“What, no! I wasn’t—”

“Nayeon,” Jisoo wants to unleash her inner Yeri and cackle evilly at Nayeon’s suffering, but her kids are watching so she refrains from doing so.

“...I was gonna, but that’s not the agenda for today!” Nayeon whines. Tzuyu seems to have finished contemplating, and hands her a sugar cookie. 

“What is the agenda for today?” A new voice pipes up, and Jisoo wishes that she’d be knocked out again.

“What is going on here?” Another voice joins in, and the whole room feels frozen. 

“Please don’t tell me this is the lesbian cult Yeri’s been talking about,” A sigh coming from yet another new voice, “I thought she was joking.”

Three newcomers stand by the open doorway of Nayeon’s apartment. Of course, of all the days Nayeon forgets to lock the door it’s today. Jisoo sighs, it’s not like she can escape her fate now that she’s tied to a chair with candles ominously lit around the room.

“Lesbian cult…?” Irene starts as she looks at the state of Nayeon’s apartment. Her eyes widen when she sees Jisoo’s disheveled body tied up to a chair, “Do I even want to know…” She mumbles, and Wendy rubs circles on the back of her hand comfortingly.

“I don’t know why they’re like this,” Wendy tries to comfort Irene.

“Wendy, don’t act like you weren’t yelling  _ yadong  _ and _ yaseol _ the other day,” Seulgi suddenly says and laughs loudly, causing an uproar. 

Jisoo snorts, wanting to laugh out loud and clutch her stomach in a poor attempt to forget Jennie Kim’s presence a few meters away until she remembers that she’s tied to a chair, and she really just can’t do a lot of things now.

“Wait, what!?” Yeri yells, laughing her ass off as she demands more information from Seulgi. 

Joy involuntarily snorts, and Rosé’s frozen, completely scandalized. Wendy’s face is completely red, and she doesn’t know how to respond to Seulgi until Dahyun pipes up.

“I dunno, it could be worse,” Dahyun suddenly speaks in the middle of the noise, her face screaming absolute trouble, “I mean Sana told Momo—”

“YAH!” Sana comes out of nowhere, tackling Dahyun to the ground. 

“JAPAN - 1, FRANCE - 0!” Lisa hollers loudly. Rosé still remains frozen beside the Thai girl.

Within seconds, the whole apartment turns into complete chaos. 

“Porn and erotic novels?” Irene turns to Wendy with a sharp look, “We have a lot to talk about, Seungwan-ah,” The ice queen says and drags Wendy out of Nayeon’s apartment. 

Seulgi, Joy and Yeri laugh at Wendy’s expense as she’s dragged out of the apartment. Yeri makes sure to film the poor Canadian on her phone for later use despite already having a significant amount of blackmail to use on poor Son Seungwan. The blonde girl still hasn’t let go of the video of Wendy desperately looking for a wife and meeting Seulgi in the process.

“What did you tell Momo!?” A fuming Tzuyu shouts, speed walking towards Sana. The Japanese is desperately wrestling with the small girl beneath her in an attempt to shut her up. 

“SANA TOLD MOMO—!” Dahyun activates her inner loudspeaker, struggling to fight Sana, “MOMMY KNOWS YOU’RE A GOOD GIR—” 

Dahyun falls off the bed with Sana before she finishes her sentence, and ends up crushing Tzuyu’s box of cookies in the middle of it all.

“My sugar cookies…” Tzuyu says in such a broken tone that the whole room suddenly goes silent. Yeri, Joy and Seulgi silently make their escape. Jisoo wishes that she could do the same. But no, she’s still stuck to this stupid chair.

“Tzuyu… I’m, we’re so sorry…” Sana looks down at the crushed box, apologetic. Dahyun’s on the ground, bowing towards the tall girl.

“Unnie got those cookies for me…” Tzuyu’s eyes are watery as she speaks, “You’ll both pay.”

In the blink of an eye, the Taiwanese’s demeanor changes, and Dahyun can feel the hair on her skin stand.

“Sana, your girlfriend!” Dahyun chokes out before quickly standing up. Tzuyu is coming towards them in large strides thanks to her long legs. 

“RUN!” Sana yells, sprinting towards the other direction and trying to avoid hitting any of the scented candles, “WE NEED TO FIND COOKIES BEFORE SHE KILLS US!”

Sana and Dahyun scream, and Tzuyu speeds forward, her eyes screaming murder as she charges towards the door that the pair tried to close.

“ROSE, COME ON!” Lisa shakes the frozen Austrailian, “WE NEED TO SEE THE FIGHT!” The Thai girl says eagerly as she drags an unresponsive Rosé out the door.

“See you later, Jisoo!” Nayeon suddenly says out of nowhere and quickly leaves the apartment, locking the door on her way out,

“IM NAYEON!” Jisoo yells at the top of her lungs. It’s more out of frustration than anything. The room is hot, and the binds may be made of silk, but they’re bound way too tightly for Jisoo. The Korean knows that the tightness has impeded her blood circulation and she just really wants this all off.

In the midst of all the chaos and Jisoo’s frustration, she forgets one major detail as she huffs in her seat.

“Hey um, Jisoo...” A voice that Jisoo both dreads and loves to hear makes itself known. Jisoo’s sure that her stomach’s flipping right about now and Jennie bends down a bit so that they’re eye level, but Jisoo avoids her eyes, embarrassed at her current state.

“Was all of that true?” Jennie asks, taking a step forward.

“What’re you talking about?” Jisoo swallows the invisible lump in her throat. How much had she heard? The older of the two wonders nervously.

“What you told Rosie…” Jennie trails off, her gaze focused elsewhere, “How good was your English before I taught you?” The younger asks instead.

“I’m…” Jisoo takes a deep breath, looking at Jennie’s sneakers, “I’m actually pretty fluent,” The older admits in English. Jennie’s brows rise a bit, but she doesn’t seem very shocked at the revelation.

“I see… “ Jennie says, adjusting her leather jacket. 

Well, Jisoo thinks, it’s been fun. Jennie must hate her now, for wasting her time, for using her like all those other people. She wasn’t any different, and acknowledging the fact makes something twist inside Jisoo’s gut.

“I’m sorry,” Jisoo bites her lip, “You don’t have to forgive me. It was stupid of me to pretend just so I could have your attention for once,” The older confesses and decides to steel her nerves.

“Jisoo, what—”

Jisoo clenches her bound fists, “I know the rumors, I know who you are… I just pretended not to. Who doesn’t know Jennie Kim anyway?”

“You probably don’t remember me for the best reasons,” Jisoo chuckles dryly, “I was the girl who rammed into you when we were freshmen… Y’know, the reason why that part of your leather jacket looks a bit worn out? The worcestershire sauce that I spilled on you was pretty bad.”

“I didn’t understand much English at the time, nor did you speak Korean that well, but you tried to and all of a sudden you helped me, instead of punching me in the face. There were a million words I wanted to understand when you switched back to English, and a lot of things that I wanted to tell you but then I lost my chance when you left with Irene… After that I just kind of wanted to try learn English on my own,” Jisoo continues, taking a chance to look at Jennie’s face, “I got more into the language than I thought I would, so yeah. Sorry, that sounds kind of stupid but you’re just really cute and genuine and I’m a weak gay.”

“So, you liked me ever since you spilled worcestershire sauce on me,” Jennie deadpans, and Jisoo could tell that the younger was trying to hide a smile from blooming on her face, “Don’t worry, I remember you,” Jennie steps closer to Jisoo.

“How could I forget when the worcestershire sauce spilled because it came out of your mouth?” Jennie grins, and tries to hold back her own laughter. Jisoo wishes that she wasn’t bound to the seat so that she could run away, “Honestly it was gross, but you somehow managed to look cute with a mouthful of worcestershire sauce anyway. I’ve… actually been wearing this old thing whenever we have class together so that you’d maybe remember me too and talk to me… ” Jennie trails off for a moment.

“But that never happened, and we rarely had classes together so I decided to just go for it and talk to you that day… If it makes you feel any better, I could tell after a few weeks in that you didn’t need my help. But I kept teaching you because I didn’t want to stop seeing you…” Jennie admits bashfully as she stares at the older’s eyes.

“So in conclusion, we’re idiots,” Jisoo finally heaves a sigh of relief, her infectious grin spreading to Jennie’s lips as she speaks.

“Yeah. For the record, I also learned how to pronounce worcestershire after that incident,” The younger says and laughs, “What were you doing running down the halls with a mouth full of worcestershire sauce anyway?”

“I made a bet with the United Nations,” Jisoo answers, “I was supposed to make a quick run to the convenience store, order a hotdog and spit out the sauce in front of the cashier if they asked me if I wanted any condiments. I was supposed to use ketchup but for some reason Yeri has stocks of worcestershire sauce in her room.”

“Oh my god,” Jennie squeaks out, her laughter coming out in small bursts. Jisoo smiles back at her, marvelling at the sound of Jennie’s genuine laughter.

“Yeah… But I bumped into you instead, and Yeri has it all on her phone,” Jisoo rolls her eyes fondly at the memory of a cackling Yeri and a crying Seulgi trying their best to keep it together while Jisoo tries to desperately clean the stain out of Jennie’s jacket.

“You’re an idiot,” Jennie says with so much fondness in her eyes. Jisoo thinks she can melt into them if she tries hard enough, “If you say I’m your idiot, I’m breaking up with you,” The younger quickly follows.

“You haven’t even asked me out yet, Kim,” Jisoo raises a brow. She’d probably cross her arms if she could…

“Why would I? We’re practically married. Jisoo Kim, Jennie Kim,” Jennie smirks, and Jisoo’s discomfort of being bound in a chair suddenly comes back in full force.

“Touche,” Jisoo comments, “Y’know this is really fun and all, but can you please untie me? I can't feel my wrists,” Jisoo adds, smiling up at her girlfriend. 

Is it appropriate to call Jennie her girlfriend already? Jisoo isn’t so sure but the word feels nice in her head. She can’t wait to hear it spill from her lips.

“Oh! Sorry,” Jennie makes quick work of the silk cloth tangled around Jisoo’s wrists and ankles. “Why did they tie you up anyway?” She asks as Jisoo gets up to stretch her limbs slowly.

“Probably so I wouldn’t run away.” Jisoo answers, a light blush dusting her cheeks, “But there’s one last thing I have to do before anything else…” 

Jennie blushes at the implication, and closes her eyes. She waits patiently for Jisoo to be ready.

What the girl doesn’t know is that Jisoo’s moved away from her. The Korean yanks the front door harshly, causing the downfall of many nations, starting with Great Britain.

“Oof!”

“Ow!”

The nations topple over each other, and the multiple Koreas can barely recover when Taiwan falls, the tall girl crushing all of them at once.

“You guys suck,” Jisoo says with a pout and red cheeks.

“Don’t leave her hanging, you useless lesbian!” Lisa and Wendy yell at her.

“Kiss her!” Seulgi looks close to tearing her hair out, as if she’s watching some sort of drama on TV.

Luckily for her, Jisoo has no more plans to delay, and skips over to a pouting Jennie.

“You could’ve just ignored them,” Jennie almost whines.

“I wanted to show off,” Jisoo says and leans her forehead on Jennie’s. There’s this look on Jisoo’s face that just screams trouble, and the younger’s not so sure of what she should make of it.

“You wanted to show me off?” Jennie smirks at the older girl.

“No, I wanted to show off what I’ve learned,” Jisoo says decisively and grins.

“You already knew how to speak English before I taught you, dummy,” Jennie giggles, and that only serves to brighten the older’s grin.

“Worcestershire,” Jisoo says perfectly and goes in to capture Jennie’s lips.

“Jisoo, what the hell—!”

Jisoo has no idea what she’s doing, and why she decided to say worcestershire before having her first kiss, but suddenly everything feels like it’s on fire and she just lets herself be engulfed by Jennie’s flames. The older clings onto Jennie’s worn leather jacket as they dive in for another kiss. Jisoo’s on fire, but somehow it feels perfect.

Jennie melts into Jisoo’s warmth and pulls the older closer as she hears a multitude of voices cheering and whistling all around the place. Jisoo’s kiss is far from romantic, with worcestershire and a bunch of people ruining the mood, but it’s warm and it’s so Jisoo, and suddenly, it’s all she’s ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the united nations irl (theyre a bunch of rowdy guys and i cant with their shamelessness lmao) actually did the hotdog condiment spitting using ketchup at a nearby 7/11 and haven’t come back to that store since :’) anyway thanks for reading and i hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Side Stories

Bonjuru!

I'd just like to thank everyone who's supported this story on both AO3 and AFF. In under a month of completing this fic, I really wasn't expecting this much feedback from you all, so thank you so much! As a thank you, and because inspiration keeps hitting me at ungodly hours, I'll be writing some side stories that occur, before, during and after the events of Tongue Tied. Here's a short summary of them below. (it's also preferred if you read it in this order) Please anticipate them :')

1\. Signal - COMPLETE

Sana’s looking for a girlfriend. She doesn't know it yet, but Chou Tzuyu is just her type. Dahyun's sure of it.

2\. Milkshake - COMPLETE

Everyone knows Irene's whipped for the Canadian, all except for Wendy.

3\. Hope Not - COMPLETE

Lisa hopes she didn't hear her. It's a bit too late for that.

4\. Don't Know What To Do (Epilogue) - COMPLETE 

(it's the next chapter!)

**On AFF, I'll be linking them in this chapter, but for AO3, they'll all be put into a series so that you can easily follow the stories.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Don't Know What To Do (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4/4 of Tongue Tied Side Stories
> 
> If you haven’t read Tongue Tied Side Stories 1-3, you may encounter spoilers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/4 of Tongue Tied Side Stories
> 
> If you haven’t read Tongue Tied Side Stories 1-3, you may encounter spoilers!
> 
> Although, you can read this without reading the side stories, i'd highly recommend you do to get the context of some stuff.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for taking a while on this one. I’ve been busy and terribly uninspired until Feel Special (ft. Umpah umpah) just smacked me in the head with inspiration and those wholesome feels :’) I was contemplating on whether this should be put in as a new fic, but it's mostly just an epilogue so I decided against it. 
> 
> But anyway, even though they won’t see this, this is dedicated to my gang from back in high school. As cheesy as it is, they make me feel special despite the chaos they (we) cause whenever we're together. May you guys continue to be shamelessly yourselves as I collect the evidence on my phone. :’)

“There! Did you see that!?” Lisa practically yells, “There’s literally stars in her eyes!” The Thai girl nudges Rosé repeatedly, cooing at the sight of a very clingy Jennie holding onto Jisoo’s arm with both of her own as the younger of the couple stares lovingly into Jisoo’s eyes.

“I knooow!” Rosé gushes with her, “Ugh, the way they look at each other!”

Lisa and Rosé continue to walk, with the former snapping about a hundred pictures of Jennie and Jisoo on her phone, involuntarily squeezing Rosé’s hand in the process. Honestly the Thai girl didn’t think she’d be so invested in her best friend’s love life, but she can’t help it. They’re just too cute for her not to.

“We’re cuter, though,” Lisa quips as she takes a quick picture of Jennie adjusting Jisoo’s fringe.

“I guess so…” Rosé pauses as she looks at the couple, “But they get to wear high heeled boots and platforms together without looking like the twin towers!” Rosé frowns, noting the significant height difference between them.

“We’re right here, you know,” Jennie says, frowning at Rosé as she withdraws her hand from Jisoo’s hair. They’re not very far behind Lisa and Rosé as they walk down the halls, it’s just that the two have large strides and Jennie won’t admit to the fact that she and Jisoo have been struggling to keep up. She also won’t admit that she may have been even clingier with Jisoo because she was getting tired.

“We know,” Lisa says, “How’s the weather down there, by the way?” She follows up with a teasing snicker. Jisoo holds Jennie’s hand tightly.

“Lisa, are you trying to get yourself killed?” Jisoo warns as she brings Jennie closer to her. Lisa doesn’t feel threatened at all, but Rosé knows better and nudges her girlfriend to warn her.

“You can’t kill me if you can’t catch me and my long legs!” Lisa yells like a drunkard and power walks away with Rosé in wide strides. Rosé quickly changes pace, however and screams, running away like a madman.

“Rosie, wait! Why are you running?!” Lisa screams, suddenly panicked at her girlfriend’s actions.

Rosé turns into a corner, disappearing from view while Jennie thrusts her expensive handbag towards Jisoo.

“Hold my Chanel.” 

Jisoo can only nod as she watches her Jendeukie quickly catch up to Lisa’s speed. Jennie is in a cute dress and _ heels _ , and Lisa looks like she regrets all of the decisions she’s made that led to this very moment.

Jisoo helplessly leans on the wall, sighing dreamily as she watches Jennie smack Lisa to the ground.

She’s so in love.

* * *

“Hey Jennie,” Rosé manages to say in between her chews a week later, ignoring the pointed glare Irene throws at her for doing so. Jennie simply hums in acknowledgement, “I just noticed that you’ve been wearing a lot of dresses and skirts lately. What happened to girl crush Jennie?”

As soon as the question is out, Joy and Nayeon smirk mischievously.

_ Girl crush Jennie never existed _ , Jennie wants to say. Her old jacket’s the only reason why she managed to talk to and be around Jisoo before, as it provided a sense of comfort and familiarity, but her friends don’t need to know that. Irene does though, Jennie realizes suddenly, but that’s because Irene knows  _ everything _ .

“I’ve always liked wearing dresses and skirts though,” Jennie answers instead, shrugging.

Focusing back to her lunch, a small smile blooms on her face when she recalls how cutely Jisoo begged to borrow her jacket this morning. Although Jennie’s not so sure why her girlfriend would want to use it, as her style is anything but girl crush. Jisoo’s always been two things: extremely casual or extremely girly. She could be a walking fashion disaster on Monday with a giant hoodie and mismatched socks  _ and  _ shoes (sometimes she’d forget to wear shoes entirely, so Jennie keeps a spare in her locker), but she’d be a runway model by Friday with her cute skirts and berets.

Jennie sighs with her head in the clouds. Jisoo can be so strange sometimes, but that’s what she loves about her.

“You always used wear that leather jacket,” Joy says with a brow raised, bringing Jennie back into their conversation. Irene simply watches them, distributing more side dishes to everyone else.

“Yeah, what happened to it?” Nayeon presses once she thanks Irene for the food, “Is Jisoo’s Jendeukie getting tired of Jisoo-yah already?” She laughs, trying to get a rise out of Jennie. It sort of works when the latter frowns at Nayeon’s use of Jisoo’s nickname for her.

“She may have liked it better than I did—” Jennie suddenly stops in the middle of her explanation when she sees Tzuyu power walking into the cafeteria. 

“I don’t know them, I don’t know them, I don’t—” Tzuyu chants like a mantra, her hair falling perfectly into place despite her frantic movements. Jennie silently wishes that her hair would do the same.

Jennie and her friends all stop their actions the moment they spot Tzuyu from the crowd. Rosé even stops eating her favorite snack, watching the tall freshman look like a terrified puppy. Nayeon involuntarily pouts, worried for Tzuyu.

“Tzuyu-ah?” Jennie’s the first to speak up, causing the freshman to halt abruptly. Joy stands up to hold a jumpy Tzuyu in place. All of them are equally concerned for the girl’s wellbeing.

“Are you okay?” 

“Is something wrong?”

Jennie and Irene ask at the same time. Everyone in their group knows that Irene’s pretty much adopted the tall freshman and disowned Yeri as soon as she got acquainted with the United Nations.

Tzuyu speaks in exactly three different languages before she manages to switch back to Korean, “Run away while you still—” Tzuyu’s panicked speech is suddenly cut off by loud, booming music.

“U.N. IN YOUR AREA!” Jisoo’s distinct voice booms along with the sound of trumpets. Actual. Live. Trumpets.

Jennie’s jaw drops.

Jisoo’s wearing  _ her  _ leather jacket. She’s wearing a pair of boots that Jennie never knew she owned, and she’s oozing with confidence. Jennie can barely process anything at this point, but she’s sure of one thing: she’s about to faint.

Irene’s eyes widen comically at the sight of a whole fucking orchestra (and is that a rock band?) entering the place. Said orchestra is being led in by Dahyun, who looks adorable instead of cool wearing a whole suit with a bow tie and everything. Rosé just thinks the small girl resembles a penguin.

“How the  _ fuck _ —” Joy mutters before Seulgi and Lisa suddenly flank Jisoo. Wendy and Sana suddenly come out of nowhere. They’re all wearing black leather jackets.

“Just kill me now,” Tzuyu mutters, sinking to the floor with both hands covering her face while Sana tries to send flying kisses to her still not-girlfriend from afar.

“Why do these things always happen in the cafeteria?” Rosé questions, but is only met with Nayeon’s sudden laughter.

“I didn’t think she’d actually do it!” Nayeon cackles, “Holy shit!” Absolutely no one understands why Nayeon’s dying of laughter, but at this point it doesn’t really seem to matter when Jisoo suddenly grabs a mic out of thin air. Nayeon falls out of her seat.

Seeing Jisoo’s signature smirk as she holds onto the mic, Jennie knows her girlfriend is either going to be extremely cool (in her eyes, at least) or extremely stupid.

She can only hope for the best.

* * *

“What’s up 999 University!” Jisoo yells, and the crowd roars.

_ Huh _ . Jisoo didn’t think that’d work so well. But Nayeon now owes her after this, and Jisoo’s determined to kill her friend with a heart attack by the end of this stunt.

“We’re here to make you all feel special!” Sana adds, hyping the crowd up.

“No!” Lisa whines loudly, grabbing the mic from Sana, “We’re here to Kill! This! Love!” The Thai girl punctuates each word with a fist pump.

“I thought we were here to swim?” Seulgi asks, tilting her head, “I have umbrellas and everything,” The bear-like girl gestures to her duffle bag on the ground.

“We’re going swimming,” Wendy deadpans, “With umbrellas,” The Canadian points at the duffle bag.

“Yeah!” Seulgi nods, not finding anything wrong. Wendy wants to smash her head into a wall.

“What’s wrong with that?” Sana asks, and Lisa agrees with her. 

Jisoo and Wendy groan at the same time. So much for their cool entrance.

“Why are you guys so dumb?” Wendy falls to her knees.

“Dumb... dumb?” Seulgi echoes, “Are we doing dumb dumb?”

“YOU’RE A DUMB DUMB!” Wendy finally breaks as she yells at Seulgi.

“Dahyun, just start the music!” Jisoo yells, exasperated as Dahyun instructs the musicians to start.

The music starts abruptly, seemingly just as shocked as Dahyun is, and  _ Don’t Know What To Do _ starts to play. The United Nations look equally confused at first, but they manage to perform with Dahyun leading the live music. The crowd of students are absolutely wild, while the faculty and staff don’t seem to care enough to do anything about the chaos. Jisoo tries her best to shoot Jennie with what she thinks is an attractive wink whenever she can, and Sana trips in the middle of the choreography. Luckily, Lisa’s quick to right her back into position.

When the song reaches its chorus, the gang splits up and moves towards their significant others as they hop to the beat of the song. All of their significant others are all smiling in admiration and not-so-mild embarrassment.

After all, they should’ve all seen this coming when they decided to date them.

Well, except for Chou Tzuyu. The Taiwanese girl is screaming and running away from a very clingy Sana. Yeri doesn’t miss this and quickly moves to take videos, elated that she  _ finally _ has blackmail of the girl she hasn’t won a single argument with.

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITHOUT YOU!” Sana sings at the top of her lungs, jumping on Tzuyu’s back as the Taiwanese girl nearly falls to the ground. 

Not so far away from the chaotic pair, Wendy’s continuously dabbing in front of Irene, the latter dying in a fit of laughter. Rosé’s already out of her seat, joining Lisa as they share the mic and sing together. Seulgi and Joy are nowhere to be found, but Jisoo would rather not know where the two went.

“I don’t know what to do without you!” Jisoo sings more peacefully in comparison as she approaches Jennie. She can hear Lisa and Rosé screaming ‘ _ Jensoooo!’ _ from afar, and Jisoo should be bothered, really, but she’s already used to them being like this.

“You look so good in my jacket,” Jennie mutters, honey dripping in her tone. Jisoo smiles brightly and hands her girlfriend a sunflower.

“Rosés are overrated, and sunflowers are prettier anyway” Jisoo comments, and Jennie wants to say a cheesy line in return, but smiles brightly instead. The couple can feel the eyes and cameras on them, but they could care less.

“What’s the occasion, though?” Jennie decides to ask, her face already tinged red, “I know you wouldn’t pull all of this off without a reason.”

“At first, I just wanted to win against Nayeon’s bet and give her a heart attack... Uh, you'll see later,” Jisoo tries to explain, “But I wanted to do something special for you too, so here we are!” The Korean says and winks.

Jennie blushes profusely at that, but their moment is quickly interrupted when Nayeon suddenly shrieks.

“Jeongyeon?!”

“Hey,” Jeongyeon says cooly as she adjusts her leather jacket, approaching the usually confident girl “Be my girlfriend?” She says, straight to the point as she holds out a rose.

Nayeon’s about to die of a heart attack, unused to the confidence that the girl wouldn’t usually have around her. The older girl misses Jisoo donning a shit eating grin, as the Korean signals Momo and Jihyo to come in.

Momo and Jihyo are trying their best to hold in their laughter. The two unfurl a large poster with Nayeon’s poorly cropped face plastered on it, with the text “Be my girlfriend?” in rainbow-colored Comic Sans, of all fonts. Yeri’s taking all the videos she can get, as she watches Nayeon’s expression go from awed to absolutely offended in exactly three seconds.

“NO!” Nayeon abruptly gets up from her seat, grabbing the collar of Jeongyeon’s jacket, “I’m  _ not _ dating anyone who doesn’t use my recent, most gorgeous photos, and I’m definitely not dating someone who uses Comic Sans on their fucking posters!” The older seethes, her eye twitching at the disgusting sight.

“But—”

“Nope!” Nayeon swiftly turns around, ready to leave. She doesn’t notice that Jisoo’s already on the floor, dying of laughter, “I thought you were better than this!”

“Chaeyoung made the fucking poster!” Jeongyeon yells before Nayeon can make a dramatic exit. At Jeongyeon’s words, Nayeon practically sprints towards the girl crush, and pulls her in for a kiss.

The whole cafeteria goes wild, and Jeongyeon falls to her knees.

“You owe me a party, Im!” Jisoo yells victoriously, bouncing happily to the music until someone steals her mic away from her grasp.

“Hey—!”

“Kim Jisoo!” A low voice booms into the mic, stunning the crowd into silence, “To my office, now!”

* * *

After receiving a long scolding for smuggling two students of another university (read: Jeongyeon and Jihyo) into their school grounds, Jisoo’s exhausted. She had to recount how she did it, and explain why she did. It’s not exactly easy to explain that she  _ may _ have used her and her friends’ acting skills to convince the security that Jeongyeon and Jihyo were robots, and that they're her thesis project. 

It’s even harder to explain that she created a diversion in the form of loud music and leather jackets (In a women’s university, leather jackets and plaid are the best bait, Jisoo thinks) in the cafeteria to smuggle the two in, so that she could ultimately win a petty bet against Nayeon. Honestly, Jisoo thinks, all of this didn’t have to happen if Nayeon just agreed to throwing another party. It’s that simple, really, and the Korean has no idea why Nayeon doesn’t want to despite being a huge party animal like herself.

The president takes the strange information in stride, already used to Jisoo and her friends’ antics. At the end of it all, Jisoo’s really just wondering why she wasn’t scolded at all for turning the cafeteria into a mini music festival as she leaves the room with no punishment, a pat on the back, and a cookie instead.

“You should be lucky I know Chaeyoung,” Rosé says, huffing as Jisoo comes out of the president’s office.

“Huh?” Jisoo tilts her head, “Aren’t you Chaeyoung though?” The Korean points at the Austrailian.

“Jichu, are you okay?” Jennie asks worriedly, interrupting their conversation. Jisoo casually hands her a cookie, “Wait, why were you holding a cookie?” Jennie looks perplexed.

Jisoo shakes her head and insists that her girlfriend takes the cookie, “He just told me not to disguise people as robots for my nonexistent thesis project,” She shrugs, and Jennie quickly lets out a sigh of relief. She’d rather not know the details of how her girlfriend managed to smuggle Jihyo and Jeongyeon into the school grounds.

“No, I mean Son Chaeyoung. Myoui Mina’s girlfriend, who just so happens to be the daughter of the president of the school,” Rosé says, gesturing to Chaeyoung and Mina who stand beside her.

“Ah,” Jisoo says in realization as she turns to face the pair, “Thanks for saving my butt again, Minari!” She says joyfully.

“You should be lucky my dad thinks you liven up the place,” Mina says and shakes her head fondly, chuckling.

“You guys know each other?” Chaeyoung asks out of curiosity, not so subtly pulling Mina closer to herself. The latter nods, and Jisoo explains that they’re family friends. At that, Chaeyoung lets go of her old on Mina.

“If Jisoo didn’t know Minari, she would’ve been expelled by now,” Nayeon says as she approaches the group. 

“With the dumb shit I’ve pulled with the U.N.? Yeah, definitely,” Jisoo agrees quickly, and Jennie can only sigh.

“Anyway,” Nayeon shifts topics, “Since I owe Jisoo a house party because she got me a girlfriend before finals, can we do it at your place?” Nayeon flutters her lashes at Mina.

“No.”

“But it’s our senior year!”

_“Your_ senior year, Nayeon unnie, Jisoo unnie,” Mina emphasizes their ages. Both Jisoo and Nayeon pout at that.

“House party at your place? That sounds like fun!” Chaeyoung cuts in, bouncing on the balls of her feet “Ooh, I want in!” She says joyfully. Both Nayeon and Jisoo send devious smirks at the japanese girl.

“But—” Mina tries to resist her girlfriends charms.

“It’ll be fun!” Chaeyoung says, “C’mon, just this once?” She tugs on Mina’s hand.

“Fine,” Mina looks between Nayeon and Jisoo, “But you two do the organizing. And we’ll use the rest house so we don’t disturb dad.”

“...Isn’t that all the way in Jeju?” Nayeon asks.

“I… I may have another one nearby,” Mina says meekly, and everyone’s jaws drop at the same time.

* * *

To say Jisoo’s excited for the party is an understatement. 

Jennie’s watching her energetic girlfriend go through her whole apartment, pulling out random party supplies and a mountain of things Jennie never knew the Korean owned. At the same time, Jisoo’s on the phone chatting with Nayeon about their plans. She converses with Nayeon so quickly that the younger doesn’t understand a thing as she sits on the couch, idly watching her girlfriend.

Jennie realizes her girlfriend is much like a puppy with a case of the zoomies. She should be happy that Jisoo’s excited for this, but parties aren’t her thing at all. Sure, she’s attended a few, mostly out of courtesy since she wasn’t the type to disappoint her friends but none of them were as enjoyable as she thought they would be.

Then again, it might also be because she’d usually be the one sober enough to take care of everyone. The day she helped Irene (of all people, she expected Irene to be sober) vomit her soul into a toilet bowl was the day she concluded that parties are definitely not her thing. At all.

“Jendeukie,” Jisoo suddenly calls, “Would if be okay with you if you left with Irene unnie on the day of the party? I have to go, like, five hours ahead to fix everything because Mina’s house is a mansion. Not that I’m surprised, but y’know,” The Korean gestures with her free hand.

“Sure,” Jennie replies simply, but Jisoo doesn’t seem satisfied with her answer. The Korean quickly tells Nayeon that she’ll talk to her later and moves to sit beside Jennie.

“What’s wrong?” Jisoo asks once she’s settled down. Jennie isn’t so sure how to answer her question, but luckily her girlfriend knows how to read her like a book.

“Don’t like parties?” Jisoo asks, tilting her head.

“How’d you know?” Jennie asks, but she isn’t too surprised at the fact that Jisoo knows.

“You decline party invitations from me and from everyone else all the time,” Jisoo replies, and her response alone makes Jennie’s face feel a bit warm.

“I guess I wasn’t being very subtle about it, huh?” The younger scratches the back of her neck, avoiding her girlfriend’s gaze out of embarrassment. 

“Yeah, but it’s okay. Parties aren’t everyone’s thing,” Jisoo says comfortingly, “But maybe you’d want to go to this one, maybe? We’re only inviting our close friends since it’ll be our last party before we all die during finals week and, uh, graduate... Hopefully,” Jisoo pauses at that, causing Jennie to giggle.

“As long as you don’t fail as badly as you did with that English test, I’m pretty sure you’ll make it,” The younger jokes.

“Hey!” Jisoo says with a pout, but quickly gives in, “Okay, fine. That had to be my worst grade on anything so far… I was just kind of hungover that day, okay?”

“Sure, you were,” Jennie says jokingly. The couple falls into a comfortable silence as Jisoo reaches to squeeze her girlfriend’s hands.

“So will you go? It won’t be too wild, I promise. I promise not to be too drunk too,” She says, but doesn’t use her puppy eyes on Jennie. Jisoo just waits patiently for her answer.

Jennie sighs as she looks into her girlfriend’s eyes.

How could Jennie say no to that?

* * *

When Jennie arrives with Irene and Wendy at Mina’s… estate (It seemed too large to even be called a mansion at this point,) she’s met with a wave of shocked looks from her friends. They all seem to be happy, however, to finally see Jennie at a party for once.

“Jennie?!” Rosé’s the first to react, “You actually came!” She yells happily and tackles the girl into a hug.

“I told you Jennie’s whipped,” Joy says to a grumbling Yeri before moving to greet Jennie, “You’ll finally see how Jisoo is at parties.”

“What do you mean?” Jennie asks, “She’s wild enough as it is,” Jennie says.

“Oh my sweet summer child,” Nayeon materializes out of nowhere, moving to pat Jennie’s head, “You have a lot to learn.”

With that, Jennie’s ushered into the party. The place is pulsing with neon lights and thrumming with the faint sound of music. Most of them, like Chaeyoung and Seulgi, are just casually chilling out with drinks in hand. Jennie notices the fancy audio system installed around the place, as well as the karaoke machine that Jihyo and Wendy are hogging away from everyone. When Jisoo said that it’d be a small party, she wasn’t entirely wrong. Jennie knows everyone in the room, and she knows that she, Irene and Wendy, are the last to arrive. 

Jennie heaves a sigh of relief. Part of why she hates parties are also because of the people. There have been too many instances where Jennie has had to resort to extreme measures to decline someone’s uncomfortable advances.

“Where’s Jisoo?” Jennie decides to ask Seulgi when she takes a seat on the couch beside her. Jennie notices that the bear-like girl already looks slightly dazed as she sips on a cup of beer.

“She’s preparing,” Seulgi says simply.

“Preparing for what?” Jennie asks.

“MC CHU IN THE HOOUUUUUUSEEEEE!” Lisa yells. At this point, Jennie’s sure that Lisa is her girlfriend’s official hype man. The music immediately changes to a familiar beat, and Jennie spots Dahyun shoving Jeongyeon away as she quickly gets out of her seat.

“Move!” Dahyun yells, at a mildly annoyed Jeongyeon, “This is my jam!”

“Everyone!” Jisoo yells into the mic, “I want you all to show me your BBA SAE!” 

“BBA SAE!” Dahyun yells and begins dancing recklessly, her hair whipping in all directions as does her signature eagle dance routine while holding two baguettes. Jennie still has no idea where on earth Dahyun’s baguettes come from.

  
  


Meanwhile, Momo isn’t far behind as she dances a less chaotic dance away from her girlfriend knowing how wild she can get. Lisa doesn’t realize this, however, gets hit with a face full of Dahyun’s hair, sending her to the ground.

Yeri cackles and drags Nayeon, Joy,and Chaeyoung to dance with them. Soon enough, Sana, Jihyo, Rosé, Jeongyeon, and Wendy join in. Lisa quickly makes a recovery and dances with them.

“IS THAT WENDY I SEE?! YO, MAKE WAY FOR THE FIFTH BEST DANCER IN THE ROOM!” Jisoo says in between her heavy bouts of laughter as she presents Wendy’s wild dancing, with the Canadian using a kitchen towel as a prop.

“Let’s dance!” Seulgi pulls Jennie excitedly, and Jennie allows herself to be pulled into the crowd. When she gets there, she’s shocked to find Mina and Tzuyu are dancing too.

“Jennie-yah!” Irene yells at her, “Just let loose!” Jennie laughs, but quickly takes her friend’s advice.

“You should too, grandma!” Yeri overhears them, “Oh wait, you can’t because of your back problems! What a poor old lady!” The not-so-British girl snipes at Irene, and that alone prompts the older girl to get up and push Yeri to the ground, playing it off as her just dancing wildly to the song.

“Bro!” Chaeyoung yells over the dancefloor, prompting Dahyun to pause her dancing.

“Bro!” Dahyun fistbumps Chaeyoung, and they both suddenly do Dahyun’s eagle dance in perfect sync. Sana and Momo look absolutely dumbfounded at their synchronization, and Jennie can’t believe that the two Japanese girls jaws drop in sync as well.

Jennie can’t help but burst into laughter at the sight, finally realizing why Jisoo enjoys hanging out with her friends so much. She then decides to dance as wildly as she can, weaving her way through the chaotic crowd, and closing the distance between herself and Jisoo. Jennie’s grin only widens when she catches Jisoo’s gaze and heart-shaped lips with the happiest smile she’s seen on her. But like every time they have a little moment to themselves, something’s bound to happen. 

Soon enough, Dahyun and Chaeyoung are flapping out of control, Dahyun’s baguettes smacking into a pirouetting Mina. Dahyun and Chaeyoung end up hitting each other’s heads, and are out for the count. Both Jihyo and Jennie spot the fallen duo immediately, and are about to ask if they’re okay until Rosé’s loud voice roars through the room.

“GUYS!” Rosé suddenly yells in English. Jennie thinks that she already sounds drunk, “I WANT EVERYONE TO DANCE LIKE IT’S YOUR LAAAAH—” Her words are cut short when Mina loses control of her spinning and crashing into Rosé, causing the Aussie to fall face-first onto the floor. Seulgi trips over Rosé and spills her drink all over Lisa and Wendy. 

In Sana’s haste to avoid the chaos, she ends up pushing Jeongyeon towards the drenched pair, making them fall to the ground too. Unfortunately Jeongyeon’s reflexes are fast, and she grabs onto the first thing her hands can latch onto before she falls: Nayeon and Momo. Sana continues to run without looking forward, and ends up tripping over nothing, falling into the giant rubbish bin in the corner of the room.

“I’m in the trash!” Sana yells, with her voice muffled.

“That’s where you belong!” The savage girl yells and cackles at a whining Sana. Tzuyu looks about ready to have a word with Yeri until Jisoo laughs her lungs out, rolling on the floor and hitting Joy, Tzuyu, and Yeri like bowling pins.

Irene, Jihyo, and Jennie are the only ones left standing when the first song comes to a close.

Nayeon blows her hair away from her face, looking at the trio who don’t look like they’ve been harmed at all. 

“Of course you three are still up,” Nayeon deadpans, rolling her eyes before dropping her face back to meet the ground.

The whole room bursts into endless laughter.

* * *

The party only gets wilder from there, but Jisoo’s happy that Jennie doesn’t seem to mind it at all. She seems to be enjoying it, even. In the center of the room, Mina and Chaeyoung are doing body shots together, with Chaeyoung sitting on the ballerina’s lap. Jeongyeon and Yeri holler at them loudly while they take an endless amount of photos and videos to use for later. 

Nayeon is both scandalized and hyped to watch her two supposedly innocent friends going at it, while Dahyun immediately faints at the sight. Jisoo’s pretty sure that Wendy and Irene have decided to adopt the baguette wielding eagle at this point with how they’re protectively flanking the unconscious girl (who seems to be whispering the word bonjour in her sleep?) on the couch.

Meanwhile Jisoo spots Lisa, Rosé, Seulgi, and Momo drunkenly playing  _ Just Dance _ on Mina’s switch. Seulgi absolutely sucks at the game, and she seems to be swimming instead of dancing. Rosé and Lisa constantly crash into each other as they dance, and Momo occasionally looks like a sim waiting for commands mid-dance. They’re so out of it.

Not so far away from herself, Tzuyu’s drunkenly singing  _ Feel Special _ on the karaoke machine that Jihyo’s finally given up, and Sana looks absolutely in love as she suddenly whispers praises in French and Japanese. Maybe she should stop hanging out with Dahyun for a while, Jisoo thinks. Not so far away, Jihyo and Joy are having a drink off and Jisoo’s betting on Jihyo to win because that girl hasn’t lost to anybody at anything.

Jisoo takes the chaotic sight in as she leans on Jennie’s shoulder. It’s a whole mess, and Jisoo has absolutely no regrets for being one of the causes of it. Her heart soars as she takes everything in. It’s been about four years since she’s met some of these people and a bit less for the others, but she loves them all the same despite all the trouble they’ve caused over the years. Jisoo sighs, she’ll miss these dorks when it’s all over. This moment will be something unforgettable to her, she just knows it.

Oh, how she wishes she could stop time for a bit.

“Do you want to sing?” Jennie asks, interrupting Jisoo’s thoughts. Her girlfriend already has the music booklet in hand. Tzuyu’s still singing to  _ Feel Special _ , and Jisoo’s sure that Sana’s already reserved that same song to sing back to Tzuyu.

“Nah,” Jisoo shakes her head, careful not to move too much, “Tzuyu’s singing what I wanted to sing for you. Sana’s already reserved the song too, so,” The Korean shrugs.

The older doesn’t miss the blush that spreads on Jennie’s face, “...You make me feel special too,” Jisoo doesn’t have to look to know that Jennie’s smiling.

“Yeah?” Jisoo smiles even wider, “Well, that’s good because I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

“Don’t be too afraid,” Jennie says as if reading her thoughts, “I’m not going anywhere…” Jennie says, and it almost comes out as a whisper. She pauses to look Jisoo in the eye.

“Because to me, I’m sure it’s you.”

Again, the Korean smiles the same bright grin Jennie’s fallen in love with. Jisoo knows that it’s probably Seulgi throwing up in the background, and Yeri laughing at Seulgi for throwing up. Lisa’s also probably panicking because Seulgi’s throwing up, and Wendy’s nagging everyone to help her clean the mess up. She’s sure only Tzuyu’s helping Wendy out when she hears Sana complain loudly, but Jisoo decides to ignore the chaos behind her. They’ve interrupted enough of their little moments for the day, Jisoo thinks, and captures Jennie’s lips in a kiss.

  
  


She’ll definitely keep these memories for a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> this won't be very long but please don't expect fast updates lmao sorry


End file.
